Manga characters
List of characters that only appear in mangas. Rockman series Fake Proto Man and Light In the manga Rockman: Blues' Resurrection, Dr. Wily created robot copies of Proto Man and Dr. Light. Mega Man and Proto Man fight against the fake Proto Man, and Proto Man is damaged during the battle. Dr. Cossack helps repair him while Mega Man goes after Wily. Dr. Wily tries to trick Mega Man with a fake Dr. Light, but Proto Man appears with the real Dr. Light and destroyed the copy. Wily Man The manga Rockman 7 vol. 3 has a short parody story called "Wily Man" where Dr. Wily is the hero and Dr. Light and his robots are the villains. Wily uses a robotic armor to fight against Light and his machines. Wily Man is also mentioned in a story from Mega Man Megamix vol. 3. Mega Man Megamix series Mother Computer Mother Computer runs the energy of a city. The Yellow Devil MK-II goes after it in the story "Metal Heart". Charlie Charlie is a newscaster based on the character Charlie (known as Nash in Japan, but the English name is used the manga) from the Street Fighter series. Robot mob In October 2009, Hitoshi Ariga opened a contest for fan-made characters to appear in Rockman Gigamix vol. 2, specifying that they would appear in a robot mob and be destroyed.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Get Your Characters In Rockman Gigamix Over 100 robots appeared in the story Moon of Darkness, where they are destroyed by Terra.Rockman Gigamix vol. 2 review by Rock Miyabi Rockman Remix In the history Mega Mission based on Bandai's Carddas Rockman X Mega Mission, Dr. Doppler has an unnamed assistant. Rockman MANIAX Dr. Auto's robots In some of the shorts from Hitoshi Ariga's Rockman MANIAX, Auto (Rightot) created eight of his own robots in his own stories, Dr. Rightot's Laboratory. The robots were based on ideas readers sent to Ariga. His robots often malfunction and explode, causing injury to Dr. Light. Bass fought against them in later stories, but they aren't much of a challenge for him as most aren't even able to fight. *'Bikkuri Man' (ビックリマン, "Surprise Man") - A simple robot that can suddenly change his appearance to surprise people, having a scary grimace. He can also make Battons go out of his mouth. *'Shake Man' (シェイクマン) - A blender robot. *'Giga Rightot' (ギガ・ライトット, "Giga Auto") - A 57 meters robot with resemblance to Auto. It has a cockpit on its head. It was later rebuilt as "Giga Rightot R", but his legs were too thin to support the weight and felt on Bass, causing it to explode Dr. Light's lab. *'Massage Man' (マッサージマン) - A robot created to do massage. *'TV Man' (ＴＶマン) - A robot with a television as head, with a face shown in the screen. *'Suika Man' (スイカマン, "Watermelon Man") - A watermelon-like robot. The Kanji in his face is "Hitchuu" (必中), which roughly means "hitting the target". *'Sensuikan Man' (せんすいかんマン, "Submarine Man") - A submarine-like robot. *'Sexy Man' (セクシーマン) - The last robot created by Auto, a robot that uses makeover and has the word "lipstick" written in Japanese in his body. When Bass faced him, he says he is cute and calls him darling, angering Bass. Rockman 4Koma Great March *'Armor Man' (アーマーマン) - A resistant robot created by Dr. Wily. *'Bukinashi Man' (武器なしマン, roughly "man without weapon") - A robot created by Dr. Wily that has a simple appearance and no special weapon. Rockman X Pierrot is the first Maverick to appear in the manga. He attacks extending his arms similar to Clown Man. He was disposed by Zero. Kyle is a Special A Class Maverick Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit who was killed by Sigma when he went Maverick. Marth is a Maverick Hunter who was initially part of the 17th Elite Unit and friend of X, and later was promoted as captain of the 13th Polar Region Unit. When Sigma goes Maverick, he helps X to defeat Chill Penguin on the polar region. He dies after the battle. Teal is an A class Maverick Hunter from the 17th unit and Storm Eagle's girlfriend. When Mavericks hijacked an airplane, they took Teal hostage. Zero rescued her and she helped him take care of the Mavericks inside, while Storm Eagle waited outside by Zero's request trusting her safety to him, but he was forced to leave because of a storm. During the fight, a Maverick with explosives attempted to blow up the airplane. All Mavericks were stopped, but Zero was hurt and Teal fell out the airplane with one bomb and exploded in the air. Storm Eagle asked to be transferred to the 7th Air Cavalry unit after her death, and Zero didn't see him again until Sigma's rebellion. Marty is a tsundere mermaid Reploid created for aquatic rescues. X found her stuck into a Anglerge and saves her, and as thanks she guides him in safe areas of the ocean, but was actually taking him to dangerous areas to Launch Octopus drain his energy. She was helping Launch Octopus because he promised he would not cause harm to the local if she did so, but after knowing he would betray her, she helps X defeat him. Her body was destroyed in several pieces by Launch Octopus during the fight, but the part with her data wasn't damaged and she survived. She asks X to build a new body for her after defeating Sigma, and he does so later with a new appearance. In Rockman X2, Marty is the leader of a group of pirates that use a flying ship, and they attack Bubble Crab's base to steal his treasures. Marty is shown to be able to change her legs between human and mermaid form. In the last chapters of Rockman X3, Marty helps Dr. Cain during the Maverick outbreak that happens after X and Zero were captured by Bit and Byte and bound under a powerful drilling machine. Cain gave Marty the four power up chips and asks her to take them to X while he and her pirates distract Byte and his minions. She used a bike that can turn into a flying butterfly armor to reach the location X and Zero were in, but was confronted by Bit, who was watching them and almost killed her. However, Bit underestimated her and she managed to throw the chips at X shortly before the drill could reach him and Zero. With his new powers, X was able to defeat Bit with ease, as well as Godkarmachine O' Inary and the Mavericks present. She harbors a crush on X. Boy is a character in the first chapter of Rockman X2. He is a member of one rescue team from the Maverick Hunters, which assist and save humans from Maverick attacks. He works with X and is a great fan of his. Boy almost died in the explosion that killed Robin, Bukeno and Easy, but he survived. When he and X where returning to their vehicle, Heel shot him. It's believed he was based on the Green Biker Dude. Robin, Bukeno and Easy , and are members of the same rescue team of Boy and Heel. When Heel became a Maverick he set a trap for his team, killing them in a explosion. Heel is a member of the same rescue team of Boy. He turned into a Maverick and set a trap to kill his team, disguising several robots like humans that exploded when the team was helping them. His right arm can turn into a powerful buster that can pierce through normal Reploids, killing Boy with one shot and knocking X backwards. He thought he managed to kill X, but was killed off-guard by X with a fully charged shot. Rockman Zero Lito is a main character from the manga. He found Zero in an abandoned building and travels with him to help him recover his memories. After the defeat of Cial, Zero left with the Resistance and Lito returned to his village. About 50 years later, Lito created a copy of Zero (known as "New Zero"), who fights against Omega and Dr. Weil. Cial is Ciel's older twin sister and ruler of Neo Arcadia. She's the creator of the Four Guardians, which can fuse to create a powerful Reploid (Copy X, unnamed in the manga). Roze is a duplicate of Zero created by Dr. Weil. He challenged Zero onto a one-week duel to protect the village from Dr. Weil's robot. Roze ends up being thrown by the Zero Knuckle, and is not mentioned again later, although he did appear in one story later. Roze has better weapon technology, such as a vulcan. Others *Lito's two unnamed friends. *Lito's Grandfather. *A Reploid from the Resistance that helps Zero and is killed by Phantom. *Villagers that helps Zero rescue Lito from Blizzack Staggroff. Mega Man ZX Sho is a Reploid friend of Vent's. He and Vent are often seen playing a hand-held video game much like a PET and having "competitions" together. After Vent joins the Guardians, Sho decides he wants to join as well so he can become "like the hero he saw"; however, it is unknown whether he was ever actually allowed to join or not. Sho was kidnapped and nearly killed by Purprill the Mandroid, who wanted to use Sho as a ransom to force Vent to hand over the Biometals he had acquired. Purprill fused with Biometals Model H, Model L, and Model F, but was unable to withstand the excess power for long and ended up falling to pieces. The damaged Biometals were returned to Fleuve for repairs and Vent continued on to fight Serpent. Sho rode his motorbike to the top of the Slither Inc. tower and returned the newly repaired Biometals to Vent so he could defeat Serpent, but seemed to be thrown off the edge of the tower by one of Serpent's attacks. After the fight was over, Vent saw that Sho had been saved from falling off the edge of the tower when his shirt collar caught on a protruding piece of stone. The two friends then returned to the Guardian Base together. References Category:Characters Category:Manga